Hypertension or high blood pressure is considered to be one of the main risk factors for Cardio Vascular Diseases (CVD). One of the mechanisms which regulates blood pressure is the renin-angiotensin system. This is a cascade of reactions leading to the formation of angiotensin II, which has a strong vasoconstrictive and hence blood pressure increasing effect. Inhibition of one of the key enzymes in this cascade: Angiotensin I Converting Enzyme (ACE) reduces formation of angiotensin II and thus has a blood pressure lowering effect. Long term human intervention studies have shown regular intake of low amounts of ACE inhibitors reduces CVD by 25% (Gerstein et al. (2000), The Lancet 355, 253-259).
ACE-inhibitors in food products are well known. Such food products have for instance been prepared by fermentation of milk or milk products. In a placebo-controlled study, the blood pressure lowering effect of VPP and IPP in sour milk was shown in hypertensive humans (Hata, Y et al. (1996), American Journal of Clinical Nutrition 64, 767-771).
A commercially available fermented milk product, which claims to be “suitable for those with mild hypertension” is Calpis sour milk, fermented with Lactobacillus helveticus and Saccharomyces cervisiae, produced by Calpis Food Industry, Japan. Another commercially available fermented milk product is Evolus produced by Valio, Finland. These fermented milk products are fermented with Lactobacillus helveticus (Lb. helveticus) strains. The products contain bio-active peptides (VPP and IPP) which are produced by proteolysis of caseins and which showed in vitro ACE inhibition.